It's Just a Minor Setback
by The Angels of Death
Summary: [NejiTen] Oneshot! Tenten hears rumors and Neji seems to deny it. However, everything is just a minor setback.


Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own Naruto. I do **_not_** own the characters. I don't even have my own house. Although I _am_ underage to even get a house. But…just making my point.

Pairings: Neji x Tenten. They rock. They rule. They're both badass. Heh.

Summary: NejiTen One-shot! Tenten hears rumors and Neji seems to deny it. However, everything is just a minor setback.

* * *

**It's Just a Minor Setback

* * *

**

Tenten strode her way to the training field that one memorial morning. It was the morning she would never forget. It was the morning when……the sun was out! Yeah!

As Tenten walked, she bumped into Sakura and Ino. They had been rapidly whispering to one another until Tenten bumped into them.

Sakura looked up, and fought the urge to squeal. Ino gave an I-know-something-you-don't smirk.

Tenten shrugged and walked around them. Sakura turned and blocked her way. Ino blocked from the back and there arms were shielding Tenten from leaving.

Tenten sweatdropped.

"A-ano (1)…May I please proceed to my destination?"

"No."

"………"

Ino winked and Sakura and Sakura nodded, and exploded.

"WE JUST HEARD! CONGRADULATIONS!"

Tenten blinked.

"…Eh?"

"We heard that Neji loooves you!"

Tenten choked.

"E-eh!"

Ino winked at Tenten.

"Such a lucky girl to catch _the_ Hyuuga."

* * *

**Author's Note**: …I made Ino wink a lot…I mean, throughout anime episodes, she's winking and winking…it's like she's got this…twitching problem. Hahah, that would be awesome.

* * *

Tenten stuttered, blushing.

"Y-y-you must b-be m-m-m-m-mistaken!"

"Ne, ne, Tenten. Did he kiss you yet?"

Tenten screamed, covering her ears.

"Aaaaaaah!"

"…I'll take that as a…_no_."

Tenten stumbled and managed to escape. She then ran away, leaving behind a trail of dust.

* * *

Sakura and Ino coughed, from the dust.

"Sakura…did you really have to prank Tenten like that?"

Sakura nodded, proud.

"Tenten needed to confess, since Neji doesn't seem the type to do that."

Inner Sakura: -fist- Hell yeah!

"But…what if Neji rejects her?"

"…………………………"

**Inner Sakura**: -drops dead- Crap……

Ino shrugged, speechless.

* * *

"Tenten! Let's go train!"

Lee was impatiently tugging Tenten's arm to go run laps with him, as Tenten was in a trance. She was speechless, with a blank look in her face. Lee chose to ignore it, and brought up training.

"Tenten! Let's go! We must enjoy our time of youth by **_TRAINING_**!"

Tenten seemed unfazed as Lee screamed in her ear. Neji walked by and stared at both of them. Then he shrugged and walked away, towards their training area, to meet Gai.

* * *

Neji pondered.

_Tenten's a bit unusual today…I wonder wh-…AH! I'M THINKING ABOUT HER! AAAHHHH! ME! THINKING! ABOUT HER! **HEEEEEEER!**_

Neji shook off a blush that cried to creep its way to his face.

_GAH! BLUSH! EVIIIIL! STAY AWAY FROM ME!_

**Inner-Inner Neji**: -makes the cross with index fingers- AWAY!

* * *

Gai watched his student in amusement. So far, Neji blushed, shook his head, shook his head even more, like a dog, and started making the cross sign as he said, "Diiiie!"

"Ah…the joy of youth. I wish I could go back in time, back in the _day.

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Back in the day, yo. XD Just kidding.

* * *

Gai _fantasized._

**FLASHBACK**

Younger Gai: -does the pose, ping, winks a pink heart to the camera-

**END FLASHBACK**

Gai had anime tears streaming down his cheeks with his hands in a fist and his elbows up to have his arms up against his chest.

"THE GOOD 'OL DAYS!"

Neji snapped away from his cross trance and stared at his teacher, sweatdropping.

"Gai-sensei?"

"NEJI! ENJOY YOUR YOUTH! YOU SHALL LOOK BACK TO IT WHEN YOU GET OLDER!"

"………okay…"

"YES! THAT IS THE SPIRIT! 50 LAPS AROUND KONOHA! FREE DAY AFTER! THE YOUTH IS REGUVENATING ME!"

Lee and Tenten walked in, or, Lee struggling to get the not-responding Tenten walked in. Tenten had a blank look on her face, again. Lee screamed in her ears.

"DID! YOU! HEAR! THAT! TENTEN! WE! MUST! DO! 50! LAPS!"

"……"

Lee waved a hand over Tenten's face and sweatdropped.

"Gai-sensei…Tenten hasn't blinked in 45 minutes. Shouldn't she blink to re-cleanse her eyes?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, every time you blink, you clean your eyeballs to get rid of dust and…stuff.

* * *

Gai walked over and punched Tenten on the head, hard.

Tenten snapped awake as, in slow motion, she fell forward.

_**Whoosh!**_

Neji had speeded over and caught Tenten before she could fall. Lee and Gai ran away. Tenten blinked. Then she coughed up little speckles of blood from the impact on her head. Then she blinked for the next 2 minutes. Then she finally spoke.

"…I think I got something in my eyes…"

Neji said nothing as he stared at her, as Tenten mumbled inaudible things, rubbing her eyes.

* * *

Neji fought back a blush.

_I'm holding Tenten…**I**_ _am holding **TENTEN** in my **arms**. _

…………………_It feels nice. She's so warm…and…soft! Stop Neji! Bad Neji!_

**Inner-Inner Neji: **-does the cross sign- EEEEEVIIIIL!

* * *

After Tenten's eyes were……cleansed…Tenten looked around her surroundings, and held in a gasp as she discovered Neji was holding her.

* * *

Tenten choked.

_**Neji** is **holding** **ME!** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA__AAAAAAAAAA__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH__HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

Tenten nearly fainted. Neji's face was so near hers…she wanted to just ki-ack!

_BAD TENTEN! BAD! BAAAAAAAD! THINKING STUFF LIKE THAT! BAD!

* * *

_

Neji stared at Tenten as her face turned blank again.

"Tenten…"

No response.

"Tenten."

No response.

"Tenten!"

_**Diddly squat.**_

Neji sighed and smirked.

"Tenten? I guess you're letting me do what I always wanted."

He leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers. Tenten's eyes shot open as she stared at Neji's closed eyes and slowly closed her owns, as she enjoyed the sweet kiss. Neji slowly pulled back and opened his eyes, staring back at Tenten's brown eyes.

Tenten stuttered.

"N-Neji? W-what was t-that!"

Neji felt disappointed. So she didn't like him?

Neji was thrown to the ground. Tenten was on top of him. Tenten was hugging him.

**_Tenten_** was **_hugging_** him. **_Neji_**. Hyuuga Neji.

"So…Neji…I assume you like me?"

"…………No."

"Eh!"

"_THE_ Hyuuga Neji doesn't like anyone."

Tenten snorted.

"Then what was that kiss for?"

"To wake you up from your daydream."

"………"

Tenten turned. Neji assumed she got the wrong idea. He gave his I-am-so-cool smirk.

"Don't worry. This is just a minor setback."

Tenten pondered on those words as she walked and started her laps.

* * *

**2 months later**

Tenten shot down another man with her kunai. They were in an A-rank mission to protect a very secret scroll and a gang of 50 or so men came to fight.

"SOUSHOURYUU!"

Lee, Gai, and Neji hid for cover and weapons rained down and shot down all the enemies. Tenten landed on her feet, and left her empty scroll there as she walked to their hiding spot.

"Are you guys oka-." She couldn't finish her sentence. One of her kunai was piercing through the air as it shot towards her. Neji shot his own kunai at it and both kunai embedded itself into a tree a centimeter away from Lee and Gai's face. They both fainted from fright.

Apparently a man survived as he was on the floor, struggling to reach for another weapon. Neji emotionlessly threw a kunai at the man and he died at impact. Tenten turned towards Neji, a cheerful smile on her face. The same smile that always made Neji's heart stop.

"Thanks, Neji."

"Your welcome."

Neji turned to see Lee and Gai unconscious. He smirked. He put his hand out.

"Let me see your hand for injuries."

Tenten placed her hand in his, and without warning, was pulled into Neji's embrace as Neji's lips crushed onto hers in a passionate kiss.

As Neji finally pulled away from breath, he smiled. Tenten's choked in her gasp as she saw how hot Neji looked, smiling.

"I love you, Tenten. Minor setbacks are over."

Tenten smiled.

"That's good to know. Now come here and let me check it you're hurt."

Neji was then pulled towards Tenten for another kiss.

**THE END **

**

* * *

**

(1) Ano - Um or Er or Uhh or..alot of things. XD

**Wow. I am done! Whoo! Enjoy this fic. And review! I love your reviews! Later!**


End file.
